


Meeting Part 2:  The Family

by Karategrl80



Series: Sastiel Love Week 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bobby Singer (mentioned) - Freeform, Castiel is not an angel, Debriel if you squint, Gen, Jody Mills - Freeform, John Winchester - Freeform, John's A+ Parenting, M/M, Powers!Castiel, Powers!Sam Winchester, Sastiel - Freeform, Sastiel Love Week (Supernatural), witch/familiar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karategrl80/pseuds/Karategrl80
Summary: Sam and Cas have just realized they are a matching witch and familiar pair.  Now comes the awkward introductions to the Novak and Winchester families.  Or what tries to pass itself off as their families, at least.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: Sastiel Love Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692730
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Sastiel Love Week 2020





	Meeting Part 2:  The Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818961 so if you haven't read that yet, you should or this story won't make a whole bunch of sense.
> 
> Also, this has not been beta'd, and right now it's 12:46 am. I'm probably going to wake up tomorrow and find a billion mistakes and correct them. In the meantime, I apologize profusely to anyone who reads this if there are horrific errors.
> 
> *EDIT* SUCCESS! I finally got a chance to go through and proofread a little! I hope you enjoy!

When the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch, Sam and Castiel made their way to the bond counselors’ office. After Ms. Mills, the head counselor, confirms the bond and speaks with both boys, she calls each respective parental unit. Castiel is unsurprised when neither of his parents are available to pick him up.

“Just let him go home with his witch,” his mother states. As she hangs up the phone, Ms. Mills has a surreal look on her face.

“Do you and Sam know each other at all?” she asks.

“Nope,” Castiel replies. “Can’t say I’m surprised, though.” Ms. Mills makes a “hmm” noise.

“We’re going to talk about that eventually,” she says. She turns to Sam. “You want me to call your father or Dean?”

Sam looks at her like she’s lost her mind. “Dean, of course!”

Ms. Mills holds her hands in the air. ”I know, I know, I have to ask though.”

“I know, Ms. Mills. But this...definitely shouldn’t be handled by my father.”

“I agree. Dean still workin’ for Bobby?” “Yup.”

Dean was ecstatic to hear Sam had both presented and bonded--but Jody warned him he was taking home Castiel as well. “No biggie,” Dean replied. We’ve got room for everyone!”

Castiel isn’t really sure what he was expecting out of Sam’s older brother, but meeting Dean definitely threw him for a loop. Coming from a family that rarely showed any physical affection, the way Dean sauntered into the room and gave Sam a big hug and ruffled his hair while congratulating him was extraordinary. And, if he was honest with himself, made him feel left out and more than a little jealous. And then Dean turned to him, and Castiel erased all his jealousy and wished for Dean to return his attention back on Sam.

“Jody said your name is..Casteel?” Cas wasn’t sure who “Jody” was, but that definitely wasn’t the correct pronunciation of his name.

“It’s Castiel,” he corrects.

Dean wrinkles his nose. “Castiel?” he tries again. Castiel nods. “That’s a tongue twister, for sure. How do you feel about Cas?” he asks.

Castiel shrugs. “It doesn’t bother me?” he says in an unsure tone.

“Good enough. So I hear you’re going to be staying with us as well?” Dean asks.

“If that’s alright with you, I can go home, I don’t mean to be a burden...”Castiel begins, but Dean cuts him off.

“No, no. No burden at all. It’s better for pairs to stay together right after bonding anyway. Right, Jody?” Dean looks over at Ms. Mills, who apparently is the “Jody” that Dean had mentioned earlier.

“Right, Dean,” she responds, a warm smile on her face. “How are the studies going, by the way?” “Good," Dean replies, "almost done. Just need to get another semester, my intern training, and then my licencing test.”

“That’s great, Dean.” Jody looks thrilled to see that Dean is doing well. “Why don’t you get these two hoodlums out of here before school lets out?”

“Yup, sounds good,” Dean replies. He looks between Sam and Castiel. “You both got everything you need?” Sam and Castiel both shake their heads affirmatively. While they’d been waiting for Dean to arrive, Sam and Castiel took a trip to Sam’s locker to get his things. Cas didn’t have much to bring home, and what he did have, was already in his book bag.

Sam and Castiel follow behind Dean quietly. Castiel starts feeling anxious, because he’s basically going home with two strangers that no one in his family has ever met. Once they’re settled in Dean’s Chevy Impala (a ‘67, restored to its original condition by yours truly, Dean had proudly told him), Dean asks where Castiel lives. Castiel repeats his address, and Dean determines they’ll stop at Cas’ house first, cause it’s farther away, and then that way after visiting Sam’s house they can just skedaddle back to Dean’s apartment after dealing with their father.

As the Impala reaches Castiel’s house, Dean asks if either of his parents are home.

“My father is probably home,” Castiel replied, “But he doesn’t like to be disturbed when he’s writing. My mother won’t be home until much later.”

Dean looks at Castiel for a moment, and then decides. “I’d like for us to come in with you, if that’s alright, and see if we can meet your father? I feel a little weird taking you home with me and your parents haven’t even ever met either of us.”

Cas smiles a little. “Yea, it's just the way they are, but, honestly, I’d feel better too.”

“Alright, then, it's agreed. Everybody out.”

Castiel unlocks the front door, and everyone files in. The house is still in various stages of unpacking, which comes as no surprise.

“Dad?” Castiel yells. “Are you home? I have some people I want you to meet!”

“No can do, kiddo, says a disembodied voice, coming from the kitchen. “Dad’s off researching something or the other.” The person belonging to the voice shows themselves at the entrance of the kitchen to the living room, and leans against the kitchen entrance way, loudly crunching on an apple. “Who we got here, Cassy?”

“Please don’t call me Cassy, Gabriel. This is Sam--we bonded today--and this is his older brother, Dean.”

“Dean, you say?” Gabriel comments. “Serious note to self, Cassy, you’ve got great taste!”

Castiel sighs, frustrated. “Gabriel, can’t you..not be yourself for once?”

“Nope kiddo, this is how I come, take it or leave it.”

Castiel rolls his eyes. “I wish I could leave it.” He pauses, and then says, “we just came by so I can pick up some clothes and stuff, and then we’re leaving.”

“Sounds good. I’ll entertain the guests while you get your stuff.”

Cas turns to Dean and Sam. “Please, no matter how tempting, please don’t leave me here with him!”

Sam laughs. “Don’t worry, Castiel, we aren’t going to leave you here, promise.”

Cas breathes a sigh of relief, and goes upstairs to throw together an overnight bag. When he returns to the living room, Dean and Gabriel are laughing hysterically at some random joke that Gabriel had just told. Sam, meanwhile, is sitting on the other side of the living room looking completely mortified. They finally get Dean and Gabriel to stop talking, and on the way out, Sam whispers to Castiel, “We can’t let them near each other. They would get into so much mischief! For our survival, Cas, for our survival!”

Castiel laughs, and Sam joins him. “I’m sure if we work together we can accomplish that,” Castiel says in between giggles, as they climb back into the car.

“Is Gabriel your brother?” Sam asks.

“Yea, older, one of many siblings, I’m the youngest.”

Sam laughs. “Yea, I could tell. Dean calls me Sammy all the time. It's really frustrating. It must be an older brother thing.” Castiel’s stomach does a little flip flop when he realizes that his bond is a genuinely awesome person.

As they approach Sam’s house, however, the lighthearted tone dies down, and Castiel can feel the tension in the car rise. As they park the car in front of a rather nondescript house, Dean gives Sam a serious look.

“Try not to fight with him, huh?” he says.

“I won’t fight if he’s reasonable and not drunk off his ass,” Sam retorts, getting out of the car and slamming the door. Dean looks back at Castiel.

“They’re going to fight. You’re gonna learn why Sam had the school call me and not him. And while I hate to introduce you this way, at least you’ll know. Come on, we need to make sure they don’t injure each other.”

With that ominous statement, Dean gets out of the Car, leaving Castiel in the backseat, slightly mystified. He carefully exits the vehicle and cautiously approaches the house.

Castiel enters the house to catch a tense conversation in progress. “...you’re home from school early? And how come this grease monkey of a son picked you up? I’m your father, you know.”

“Yes, Dad, I’m aware,” Castiel hears Sam reply. “I presented today, and found my bond. That’s why I’m home from school early. And I called Dean because I didn’t know if you were working or not.” Castiel tilts his head. When they were at school, Sam didn’t mention that at all. He opens the screen door and enters the house, following the sounds of voices to the living room in the back of the house. Dean is leaning on a wall, super casual, and Sam is standing in front of a coffee table littered with beer bottles. Behind the coffee table was an old, worn EZ boy recliner where grizzled man reclined, holding a beer bottle in his hand. Sam’s father, Castiel guessed. The conversation continued as he approached.

“Well, clearly I ain’t, so I don’t see why you’re going over Dean’s tonight.”

“I promised him I’d cook for his birthday,” Dean interrupts. "Remember, we talked about it last week.”

“Yea sure we did, you lie to me all the time, you think I’m too drunk to notice…” John pauses in his rant, having noticed Castiel’s presence in the room. “Who is this?” he demands of Sam, gesturing at Castiel with the hand holding the beer bottle.

“This is Castiel, my bond,” Sam replies.

“Your bond?” John repeats. “He’s a boy.”

“Yes, Dad, way to state the obvious, here.” John grunts. “What’s your specialty, Cas...Cas..Castell?” John finally finishes, tripping over Castiel’s name.

“I’m sorry, my specialty?” Castiel asks, confused. Sam and Dean look at each other in horror.

“As a witch, what’s your specialty?” John clarifies.

Castiel stutters, “I’m..I’m a familiar, sir.”

“A WHAT?” John explodes.

Castiel looks nervously at Sam and Dean, silently begging for help. Sam steps between Castiel and John, before John can lever himself out of his chair.

“You didn’t ask how I presented, Dad. I’m a witch.”

“No Winchester would present as a witch. No son of mine would present as a witch!” John is almost in Sam’s face at this point, and Dean steps in.

“Dad, you know that’s not true, there isn’t any proven genetic link to how someone presents.”

John turns his rage to Dean. “You shut up with that fancy research book knowledge it don’t mean anything in the real world, you hear me?” Dean rolls his eyes.

“Whatever, Dad.” He turns to Sam and Castiel.

“Why don't you two get Sam packed and back out to the ‘pala while Dad I finish this talk.” Sam and Castiel need no second invitation to escape the angry drunk man.

Once in Sam’s room, Sam wastes no time pulling out clothes and throwing them in a bag. He’s clearly done the “fast pack” before. Castiel has so many questions, but he knows now isn’t the right time to ask. Their bond is too new for him to even send reassurances mentally. That doesn’t stop him from trying, though. Sam announces he’s done, and they quickly escape the house and practically dive into the backseat of the Impala. Under other circumstances, it would be pretty funny. Loud voices sound from the house, and a sudden silence that is rather concerning. A sudden expletive sounds as Dean appears at the front door, slamming it closed behind him. Based on the rather prominent welt by his left eye, John clearly punched him. When he gets in the car and starts it, Sam leans over the seat to check to make sure he’s okay.

“I’m so sorry Dean,” he pleads. Dean turns to Sam.

“Look at me, Sam.” he puts his hand under Sam’s chin and gently pushes upward until Sam meets his eyes. “I am so proud of you. And you are going to be an awesome witch. Dad is an asshole. Okay? We’ll come back when he’s not home and get your things. Okay?”

Sam nods, tearfully. “Okay,” he says, quietly. Sam leans back into the seat, and Castiel looks at him worriedly.

“I’m sorry you had to see that Cas,” Sam says. “He didn’t used to be like that. But it’s just gotten worse and worse as he’s gotten older. I’m really lucky to have Dean.” He swipes at an escaped tear. Castiel wraps his arm around him, and draws him close.

“You have me too, Sam. I’m never going to leave you.”

Dean looks at them through the rear view mirror. “Aww, you’re so cute! But enough of this chick flick moment, Now lets go get some birthday pie!”

“Deaaan,” Sam whines, “you’re the only one who gets birthday PIE. Normal people get birthday CAKE!”

“But birthday cake is so...BORING, Sammy! Pie is much better.”

Castiel looks between the two brothers as they banter back and forth, clearly this has been a long worn argument.

“Hey,” he interrupts. “What about ice cream cake instead?”

Sam looks at Dean, and then at Castiel. “You know what Cas, I think you are going to fit in perfectly. Dean, we are getting ice cream cake!”

“Alright, I can get behind an ice cream cake for Sammy on his birthday! Ice cream cake it is!” 

"It’s SAM” Sam hisses. Castiel laughs and drags him closer.

Dean starts singing from the front seat. “Sammy and Cassy, sitting in a tree..”

In the back seat of the Impala, two aggravated groans can be heard, followed by simultaneous shouts of “It’s Sam!” and “It’s Cas!”


End file.
